


The Family Bean

by buckys_bitch



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops & Bookstores, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_bitch/pseuds/buckys_bitch
Summary: William Schofield is a single father and owner of a coffee shop/bookstore. Tom Blake is a patron of said store. They end up falling in love.Cross posted to @en-aughra on Tumblr.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield, William Schofield/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	The Family Bean

William Schofield's pride and joy was his bookstore coffee shop called 'Family Bean', which was second only to his daughters Julia and Eleanor. He loved all three things very dearly, especially after his wife had died 3 years ago, leaving him to be a single father and the sole owner of the shop. It was a small, quaint business on the outskirts of London. It was known by few but loved immensely by those who did come by.

Thomas Blake's favorite coffee shop was a family-owned-and-run business in the outskirts of London. He loved the feel of the new and used books mingled on bookshelves, the smell of espresso and the cozy feel of the furniture. The little family that ran it was always polite, and it helped that the father was a sight for sore eyes, not that Tom was looking.

Will's favorite part about the shop was the way the books were presented. He and his wife had never believed in anything but alphabetization by author's last name, so books were stacked on shelves, in small crates on the floor, or simply even piled together on the rugs if there were too many copies of one book. The books were hardly ever organized, due to his daughters' lack of patience when cataloging new additions to their wares or customers not returning the books properly. Either way, Will loved it.

So did Tom. He adored that he could grab a latte and peruse the selections, sometimes having to sit on the floor to examine a book that had been forgotten by someone who should have regretted it. A little girl, only about 8, would come up to him and ask, "do you need any help finding anything?" Her blonde hair is braided back in a Finnish plait, and her hands are behind back, her blue dress hanging to her knees, and she looks like she's mildly judging him, but he finds it funny. "I'm alright, thank you. Actually, how much for this?" he asks, holding up the book he's reading with his thumb holding his place.

"Give me a moment, I don't know Shakespeare," she said. "Daddy, I need help in Shakespeare," she called, then waited impatiently for her father to come over. The man did so, quietly stepping in behind his daughter and put his hands on her shoulders. "Is there something you need?" the man asked. His voice was impossibly quiet compared to his daughter, but they shared the soft features. Tom wanted to lay in bed and trace the shape of his nose and lips lightly with his fingertips, then kiss him hard.

Tom silently held up the book again. "Ah, King Lear. That's a good one. It's five pounds," the man said with a smile. "O-okay. Do you mind if I just- if I sit here and read?" Tom asked. "Not at all. C'mon Ellie, back to work," the man said. "Daddy, please let me go on break," she whined, walking away from Tom with her father in tow. The man turned around and waved back at Tom before he had fully disappeared from view.

Tom was enamored.

Will had noticed the same young man come by his shop every few days, only stopping to buy some sort of coffee before picking a new book, finding his normal spot in the back on the floor, and parked himself for the better part of the day while he read. Will wish he knew more about him, but he could never find an opportune time to say anything to him.

The day they officially met happened to actually be a warm, purple sunset afternoon. Tom picked a particularly long book that day and didn’t realize that the shop had closed by the time he finished. He stood up and returned his coffee cup to the counter, then noticed that nobody was around but the store owner. He stood behind the bar, cleaning the mugs for the next day. His daughters were most likely upstairs working on homework or watching TV.

“Thank you for the coffee,” Tom said, placing his cup in the counter. “Thank you for coming so much. You’re half our revenue,” the shopkeep smiled. “Is that good?” Tom asked, smiling back. “The business likes it, and I like it,” the man said.

There was a small lull in conversation. “I’m Tom. Tom Blake,” Tom said. “Nice to meet you, Tom. Good to finally know your name after seeing you every day. I’m Will, Will Schofield,” the man behind the counter said. Tom’s smile grew. “Nice to know the man who has me in his shop every day,” he said.

“As much as I’d like to stay, I didn’t realize how late it was and need to get back home before it’s too late. But it’s nice to meet you, Will,” Tom said, walking towards the exit. “Don’t be shy next time, I’d love to chat more tomorrow,” Will called after Tom as he left.

The next day, Tom didn’t show. Will hated to say that he was disappointed, but it was the first time in two weeks that Tom wasn’t at the shop, reading in his sunny corner. Will’s daughters had noticed his mood change, as he wasn’t as cheery with the customers or as happy when he was making cold brew.

“Daddy, are you alright?” Eleanor asked him. “Yes, I’m fine, Ellie. Why?” he asked. “You’re distant,” his eldest daughter, Julia, said. “I’m not. And how would you even know?” he asked. “Why are you defensive?” Julia asked.

Will made a face at them. “This is not annoy daddy time! You’re supposed to be going upstairs to get your lunches,” he said. “But your problems are so much more interesting,” Ellie said, a big smile painted across her face. “Ha-ha,” Will said, fake smiling. “Go get your lunches.”

Just as the girls went upstairs to eat their food, Tom rushed in the door. Will looked surprised. “Tom?” he asked. “Hey, Will, hey. Sorry I wasn’t here earlier. I had to help my brother with something,” Tom said. Will started an espresso shot for him.

“Latte?” Will asked. “Yes please,” Tom said with a huff, sitting at the counter. “What did you do with your brother?” Will asked, beginning to make the drink. “We help our mum out with her cherry blossom orchard. She’s getting too weary to do it, so my brother and I help,” Tom said.

“That’s very kind,” Will smiled, setting the cup in front of Tom. “Thank you,” Tom said, taking a sip of the drink and nodded to Will with a half-grin. “What has the store been up to? The girls?” Tom asked. Will blanked. He hadn’t been asked that question since Annette died and her parents started avoiding him.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped, I didn’t-,” Tom said. “No, no. You’re fine. I just haven’t been asked that since my wife... they’re good. The girls are good. They’re nosy as all, but good,” Will said. “Your wife?” Tom asked.

“Yes, the girl’s mother. She and I opened this store before Julia was born. She died three years ago. Undetected cancer. It was too late to do anything by the time we found out,” Will said, voice quiet. Tom didn’t know what to say. “I would say I’m sorry, but I know firsthand that doesn’t help,” Tom said.

Will didn’t reply. “Would you maybe want to stay after closing again today? Have a chat?” he asked. He saw Tom lighten up. “I would like that. For now, do you mind if I go find a book?” Tom asked. “Actually, I have one for you,” Will said, procuring a book from under the counter. “The Road. Cormac McCarthy,” Tom said, eyeing it. “It’s one of my favorites,” Will confirmed.

Tom migrated to his spot in the back. Will sat at the counter and smiled at Tom’s back as he walked away. “That’s why you were upset?” Julia asked him. Will jumped. “God, Jules. You can’t do that,” he said, placing his hand over his chest. “You were waiting for him? King Lear?” Eleanor asked. “Yes, him. Buggers,” Will said.

Later that night, Will was locking up when Tom walked up to him, empty cup and book in hand. “You were right, it’s good,” Tom said. “I do have a wonderful taste in books,” Will smiled. His daughters were sat on the stairs, both reading, and they looked up at the same time to say, “no, you don’t.” Tom laughed.

“Girls, go brush your teeth,” Will said, and they scrambled up the steps, laughing. “Your daughters are very cute,” Tom said, placing his cup on the counter. “Thank you,” Will laughed.

Their conversation started slow, but once they got into it, they talked for hours. The two of them sat downstairs for so long that it had become fully dark outside.

“God, it’s almost midnight,” Tom laughed, looking out of the window by the door. “Oh, god, I have to go put my girls to bed! I would see you out, but I need to go tuck them in. Goodnight, Tom. I enjoyed our talk. See you tomorrow,” Will said, rushing up the stairs. “You too!” Tom called after him.

“I’ll just... see myself out then,” Tom said to an empty room. He smiled to himself remembering the conversation with Will earlier.

_“I opened this place with my wife, but she hated it,” Will said, walking around the store. “Hated it? Why?” Tom asked, following him. “She said it was too masculine. As if masculinity is a bad thing,” Will scoffed. “You don’t think so?” Tom pressed._

_“Masculinity isn’t one thing, you know? It’s fluid. Femininity isn’t linear either. I like both,” Will said. “I just like masculine,” Tom said, eyes rounding around to meet Will’s, who’s eyebrow was cocked. If it bothered him, he seemed to hide it well. “That’s... good to know,” he said, then continued walking._

When Will went upstairs, he found the girls curled up together and giggling in his bed. He jumped on the foot of the bed and grabbed their legs, making them scream. “What’re you two doing awake?” Will asked, standing to grab pajamas and going to the bathroom to change.

“You were with King Lear,” Ellie said, smiling. “We shouldn’t call him that. Lear is not a nice man until the end,” Will said, crawling into bed in between his daughters. They curled up to his side. “How else will we remember him?” Julia asked. Will just shook his head.

“What about King Lear?” he asked his daughters. “You seem to spend an awful lot of time with him,” Julia said. “Is that bad?” he asked, concerned. “No. He’s nice,” Eleanor said. “He’s quite funny. He never buys books, only reads them. But he’s also very kind to us,” Julia said. Will breathed out a sigh of relief. “Ellie, Jules... you know you’re my world, right?” he asked them. “What do you mean?” Ellie asked.

“Well,” Will began, “your mommy and I ordered you special. We asked for pretty little girls who looked like us and were rambunctious, proud, and happy little creatures. And we got you! But when your mommy got sick, we knew that it was going to be hard for you. You two are all I have left of her spirit. And you’re damn good at reminding me every day how amazing she was! You are my most favorite people in the universe!”

“Are you trying to get us to have another mommy?” Julia asked, suspicious. “No, no. You’ll never have another mommy. But would you be upset with me if I brought someone else in your life? Not to be mommy, but to help me? It’s hard being a daddy alone,” he said.

“If they aren’t mommy, then that’s okay. Just... there’s only one mommy,” Julia nodded. “Only one mommy,” Ellie repeated. “Only one. How about we go to sleep now? It’s late and that was a big talk we just had,” Will said. The girls cuddled up closer to him and closed their eyes. He looked between them and smiled, squeezing them.

“Goodnight, darlings,” he whispered. “Good night, daddy,” Ellie whispered back. “’Night, daddy,” Julia mumbled. He fell asleep holding them, content as ever.

The next day, Tom came before the store opened. He knocked on the heavy wooden door, waiting for Will to open it. Instead of Will, he was met with Julia. “King Lear?” she asked, rubbing her eyes. She was still wearing pajamas. It was 7 in the morning, after all.

“What?” Tom asked. “Sorry. My sister calls you King Lear. I don’t know your real name,” she smiled. “Oh. I’m Tom, by the way. Are you Julia?” he asked. “Yes. What did you need, Tom?” she asked.

“I accidentally brought home your father’s jacket last night and wanted to return it before he thought someone stole it,” Tom said, holding up the jacket. “You stole it. Come on in, I’ll call him down for you,” Julia smiled, letting Tom in the shop.

Julia disappeared up the steps, leaving Tom by himself. A minute later, Will was coming down the steps in his own pajamas. “Tom! Sorry I ran out last night. The girls were still up when I went to bed,” he said with a smile. “It’s no problem, family first. I get that,” Tom smiled. “Here’s your jacket,” he said, offering it to Will.

“I didn’t even know you had that,” Will said, taking it. “Yeah, I brought it home on accident,” Tom shrugged. It was an accident, but it wasn’t an accident when he noticed a few paces from the shop and still took it home. “Do you want to have breakfast with us?” Will asked, pointing upstairs.

“Oh, I don’t- I was dropping by really quick just to give this to you before I headed off to my brother’s place,” Tom said. “Oh, well... I hope to see you later then,” Will said with a half-smile. “If I can get away from him, I will. I hope to see you later, too,” Tom said, smiling brightly. He waved as he stepped out of the shop.

A week went by where the only conversation between the two of them was Tom ordering his coffee and the goodbye smile-and-wave. It drove Will insane to not talk to Tom, but he didn’t know why. He didn’t know why he asked the girls if they’d be okay with him dating, either, but he figured the two problems were connected.

On the last day of the silent week, Will stopped Tom before he left. “Hey, Tom?” he called, right as Tom was turned around. “Yes?” he asked, turning back around. “Would you go on a date with me?” Will asked. “A date? Like, romantically? Are the girls okay with it?” Tom questioned.

“Yes, a romantic date. The girls are okay with it,” Will said. “When?” Tom asked, walking back to the coffee counter. “Tonight? I’ll close the shop early. How does 7 sound?” Will asked. “Sounds great. I’ll be here,” Tom smiled. “Yeah?” Will asked. “Yeah,” Tom replied. “I’m gonna... I’m gonna go now. I’ve got a date to get ready for.”

That night, Tom showed up to the shop a quarter to seven. He wore slacks and a sweater, cozied up for the chilly spring night. He stepped inside the shop and was met with an empty room.

“Lauri, don’t let them run you down! No sweets or soda after 8! Goodnight, girls!” Will called, halfway down the steps. “Goodnight, daddy!” he could hear the girls reply. Will turned to Tom with a smile.

“Hello,” he said, breathing out. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a light button-up. “Hello,” Tom smiled. “Ready to get going?” Will asked, picking up the jacket Tom had returned earlier. “I am,” Tom said, following Will out onto the pavement.

They spent the night out at dinner, then went for a walk afterward. Will laughed more that night than he had since Annette died. It scared him, to be falling for someone so fast like he was with Tom. He felt like he knew Tom, like they’d met before and were meant to meet again. Like they’d been friends for years, not weeks.

Tom dropped Will off back at the shop that night. “I had a lot of fun, we should go out again sometime,” Will said, smiling a little. “We should,” Tom agreed. “I haven’t been on a first date, or any date, in a while, so... I don’t know how to end this,” Will laughed awkwardly.

Tom leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “I think that’s how you do it,” he said softly. Will tried to hide his blush but failed. “Goodbye, Will. Have a good night,” Tom said. “Goodnight, Tom. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Will called after him.

Will went upstairs, meeting Lauri in his kitchen. “What are you smiling for?” she asked him, also smiling. She had one leg pulled up in front of her, a coffee cup in hand, her hair pulled back into two, differently shoddy-looking braids. “The girls get to your hair?” Will asked, pointing to her hair before reaching int the fridge to grab a beer.

“I asked you first,” she said, standing up. She went to go stand behind him. “Was it your date?” she teased, resting her chin on his shoulder. “He was... amazing,” Will said, turning around. Lauri was still smiling at him. “King Lear?” she asked. “How did you know about that?” Will demanded. She laughed.

“Don’t go for the King Lear,” she said, shaking her head as she sat down at the table. “Ellie calls him Lear because that’s what he was reading when she first met him,” Will explained. “Oh. So who is he really like?” she asked. Will sat down across from her. “Romeo, but without the suicide. Almost Mr. Darcy, but he’s... joyful and bright,” Will said, taking a sip of his beer.

“I’m... surprised. And proud,” Lauri said. “Surprised? Why?” Will asked. “I don’t want you to feel bad about this, but when Annette died... you seemed to be a different person. I thought you’d never be over her,” she said. “I still love her. She’s just not here. Tom’s-.”

“Ooh, his name is Tom?” Lauri teased. “Yes, and he’s amazing. I’m going out with him again soon,” Will smiled. “I’m glad to see you so happy. You haven’t smiled this much since her,” Lauri said.

“Tom’s not Annie. She would have liked him, though. He’s witty, charming, thoughtful. Tom’s just Tom,” Will sighed. “Maybe that’s a good thing. He’s what you need, old man,” Lauri said. “I’m 36! You’re 34!” Will exclaimed, then took a chug of his beer. Lauri laughed at him. “And how old is Tom?” she asked.

“He’s 30. Young. He works as a museum archivist,” Will said. “Interesting. Nineteen when your first child was born, then,” Lauri pointed down the hall. “Don’t- don’t make me feel old,” Will shook his head. “Oh, I don’t have to,” she said, standing up. “You already are. Goodnight, Juliet. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Lauri got up from the table and headed down the hall to the guest room. Will was left alone at the table to finish his beer and think.

The next day, Lauri helped in the shop. She put books on shelves and organized the dining area a little better. Julia and Eleanor enjoyed the freedoms and ran around the aisles, giggling. Will watched as much as he could while prepping different coffee beans and the various machines behind the counter.

“Well, it’s a bit of a madhouse in here, isn’t it?” Tom asked, the door closing behind him. “Tom!” Will gasped, rushing out from behind the counter to greet him. “Your door was unlocked,” he said, pointing to it. “Hi,” Will said, kissing Tom’s cheek. “Hi,” Tom smiled.

“What’re you doing here so early?” Will asked, wiping his hands on his apron. “I won’t be able to come by later so I wanted to see you before I went to work. I didn’t want you to think I don’t want to be here instead,” Tom said, getting his phone out of his pocket.

“Here,” he said, handing it to Will, “put your number in here for me, will you? Just so I can call you and tell you that I have to work and not have to come all the way out here and then walk to work on the other side of town.” Will did as told, then handed the phone back to Tom. “All set. Goodbye, Tom. I’ll see you hopefully tomorrow,” Will smiled. “Hopefully tomorrow,” Tom agreed, walking out of the door.

A month later, they’d been on three dates and had another planned. Tom was still coming by the store every day to read still, as well as calling and/or texting Will in his free time.

The night of their tenth or so date, Will made sure Lauri would be available to take the girls to her house. He wanted Tom to come upstairs, maybe drink, maybe make out, if Tom was up for it.

Tom met Will outside of the shop, just like he had every time. The days were getting warmer, so Will decided on jeans and a polo. Tom wore black plaid slacks and a plain white tee. “Ready to go?” Tom asked, holding out his hand. Will grabbed it and interlaced their fingers. “Ready,” he said, and they set off the pavement.

Their date was like the others, full of laughter and smiles. They ended up back on Will’s doorstep. “Come upstairs,” he said, unlocking the door. “I couldn’t-,” Tom said, shaking his head. “The girls are with Lauri,” Will interjected. “One drink. One. That’s it then.” Will smiled deviously and led the way upstairs.

An hour later, the two of them fell into Will’s bed, shirtless and out of breath. “Thank god the girls aren’t here,” Will laughed, leaning over to press a kiss on Tom’s lips. “Oh, god. The girls,” Tom said, putting a hand over his face. “What?” Will asked.

“We just- and you- that’s how you had daughters. And if we keep going... they’re not my daughters, but... I don’t know, Will,” Tom said, propping his head up on his arm. Will turned to look at him. “Are you saying you want me but not my daughters?” Will asked.

“No! I love Julia and Eleanor! I’m just very obviously not their mother and I don’t want to overstep and call myself anything but your boyfriend because that’s all I am-.” Will cut him off with a hand to Tom’s chest. “My boyfriend?” he asked carefully.

“Oh, no. Did I overstep? I’m sorry. I know that we’re not official or anything,” Tom said, eyes wide. Will’s features softened to a smile. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Will asked. “I would love to be your boyfriend,” Tom smiled. Will leaned up to kiss him softly.

“Then you are my boyfriend. And you’re not the girls’ mother, no, but you’ll learn soon enough how we work. When we work things out, we can make rules together. How does that sound?” Will asked.

Tom put his arms on either side of Will’s head and leaned down to kiss his neck. “It sounds like you’re stressed. Want some help with that?” Tom asked. “Tell me how you feel first,” Will whispered. “Excited to be doing things with you. Lots of things. Right now though... it’s this,” Tom replied, softly biting Will’s shoulder. Will moaned and wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck. “Remind me to talk with you more in the morning.”

The next day, Will was woken up with a kiss to the lips and Tom’s lumbering, sleepy walk into the kitchen. “Good morning,” Will said, voice raspy. “Morning. Mind if I make myself coffee?” Tom asked from down the hall. Will walked out there to join him.

“I don’t mind if you make me one,” Will said, backing Tom into a counter. He placed his arms on either side of Tom’s waist and leaned in, kissing him deeply. “It’s not even nine yet,” Tom said against his lips. “Is that a problem?” Will asked, but continued kissing him anyways.

They made out in Will’s kitchen for a while, just content to be together. “I haven’t done that in a while,” Will said as they broke away. Tom was silent for a second. “What was her name?” he asked quietly. “Annette. Annie. I met her in university. Literature,” Will said.

“I don’t know how much I’m supposed to ask about her. I don’t know how these things work,” Tom said. Will laid his head on Tom’s shoulder.

“Me neither. And I don’t know how to talk about her with you. We don’t have to, though. That’s what I have Lauri for. I just need to know how you feel about my daughters,” he said. Tom wrapped his arms around Will. “I love your girls. They’re sweet, adorable, and dangerously hilarious. I don’t want to be their mother. If you need help being a parent, I will be there for them. It’s up to you because they’re yours. They’re your family, and you get to decide,” Tom said.

“If you can handle two girls, I’d be welcome to the help. And the support, in the parent department and in the love department,” Will laughed. “I can handle two girls. I want to be there for you, and them, Will,” Tom said.

Will smiled and pressed a kiss to Tom’s cheek. “Coffee time. Let’s go downstairs.” Tom grabbed Will’s hand and followed him down the stairs into the shop. “You read my mind.”

Their little bookstore in the outskirts of London stayed open. Tom quit his job and worked full time with them, eventually moving in with the Schofields.

Two years later, Will and Tom stood in between two large cherry trees wrapped in fairy lights. Their wedding was at the Blakes’ farmhouse in Essex, as it was more open and beautiful in the springtime. Ellie was stood at Tom’s side and Julia at Will’s. Lauri was sitting on Will’s side in the audience. Tom’s brother, Joseph, and his mother, Gwendolyn, sat on Tom’s side.

Their wedding was short and mostly a party. All Tom and Will wanted was a celebration, anyways. Their “first dance” was Tom pulling Julia and Ellie out into a field and spinning around in a circle holding hands, then falling out with laughter and dancing around like crazy. Will could hear Ellie screaming, “noodle arms!” He laughed before joining them.

Tom was there at Julia’s graduation ceremony, crying and cheering her on, just as much as Will, if not more. She didn’t want any big celebration, just a small dinner out with family. Lauri met them at the small French restaurant of her choice, because Julia trusted the French woman to know French cuisine.

“You’re officially not in school anymore,” Lauri said, smiling as she hugged Julia. “I know, it’s mad,” she said, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

“I’m proud of you, Jules,” Tom said. She turned to him and gave him a big hug. “Thank you. For everything,” she whispered, then pulled away. “You’ll make me cry, stop,” he said, fake pushing her away and wiping tears off his cheeks. She laughed at him.

Will wrapped his arm around Tom’s waist and kissed the side of his head. “She’s just as much Annie and I’s daughter as she is yours,” he said, leaning into Tom’s ear. Tom just looked up at him with watery eyes. “I wasn’t kidding, you’ll make me cry,” Tom said. Will laughed and squeezed him closer.

“You are. Thank you,” Lauri said. Tom hugged her. “You’ve been there for us, too. So much,” Tom said, and Lauri shook her head. “I didn’t have to help parent two teenage girls as part of a full-time job. You’re the superhero,” she said.

“Hello, this day is about me,” Julia said, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Everyone laughed as they walked towards their table. “Yes, it is. I’m sorry, sweetie,” Tom said. “Don’t worry about it, Tommy. You’ve been there as much as everyone else,” she said.

Tom never replaced Annette. He only helped Will to guide his girls to be the best version of themselves. Annie never left the family, Tom just joined it.


End file.
